Symétrique
by Ravenclaw876
Summary: Sophia Belleville, une fille qui n'a connu l'amour sur aucune forme, ne sait pas quel est ce sentiment bizarre qu'elle ressent à la présence d'un certain Sirius Black.


C'est l'heure, annonça la voix calculée de mon père.

Je levai ma tête et le regardai. Il était là. C'était impensable. J'aurais pu en pleurer mais je me rappelai la voix de ma mère _"Arrête de pleurer! Tu es vulnérable"_

Autour de nous, quelques femmes regardaient Père avec désir mais ça lui était égale, ma mère, elle, tenait un miroir minuscule et consultait son maquillage.

Bon, commença-t-elle en clappant des mains. Je ne veux pas que ma fille me fasse honte ni qu'elle se comporte comme les garçons, je voudrais qu'elle se rappelle de ses ancêtres en faisant chaque pas, les cours qu'on a fait pendant toutes ces années doivent être appliqués. Compris?

J'acquiescai d'un signe de tête.

Oui mère, reprocha-t-elle impatiemment

Oui mère, répétai-je avec un sourire forcé

À mes côtés, ma petite soeur se tenait toute droite, ses yeux brillaient avec innocence, en l'appercevant mon sourire s'agrandit et je la pris dans mes bras.

On avait la même chevelure blonde, les yeux bleus, le nez fin et les lèvres pulpeuses de Père. Mais elle, elle était plus heureuse que moi, peut-être était ce car elle ne comprenait rien, car elle avait une soeur qui faisait tout pour la protéger, mais ça m'enchantait de l'entendre me dire:

Je t'aimerai toujours

Puis Mère me prit dans ses bras d'un geste furtif après lequel elle ajusta sa robe. Quand à Père, et bien il soupira et embrassa mes joues, ensuite attira Selene et mère vers lui pour l'apparition.

Et voilà! Seule comme d'habitude. Je pris le chemin du train.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'assumai le fait qu'il n'y a aucun compartiment vide et que je serai tôt ou tard, obligée de parler aux gens pour faire des amis. Je toquai alors sur la porte à ma droite, par politesse, et j'entrai.

Bonjour! dis-je avec un sourire forcé. Puis-je vous joindre?

Ouais, répondit un garçon excité. Sois la bienvenue chez les meilleurs sorciers au monde entier, James Potter et Sirius Black!

Je levai mes yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé puis je me rappelai les ordres de Mère.

 _"Arrête de lever tes yeux au ciel. C'est vulgaire et disgracieux"_

Je sentis mes joues rougir et je pris place devant les deux garçons.

Sophia Belleville, dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais mélodieuse et douce

Enchanté, répondit James tandis que Sirius garda son regard froid.

Soudain, la porte fut ouverte et un garçon aux cheveux noirs graisseux s'installa en face d'une fille que je n'avais pas remarquée.

Je ne veux pas te parler, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée

Pourqoui?

Tunie me d... déteste. Parce qu'on a vu la lettre de Dumbledore

Et alors?

Elle le regarda avec un air de profonde répugnance.

Et alors, c'est ma soeur!

Elle n'est qu'une...

Il se rattrapa à temps. Elle essuya ses yeux sans l'entendre.

En tout cas, on y va! s'exclama le garçon incapable de dissimuler le ton euphorique de sa voix. Ça y est! Nous sommes en route pour Poudlard!

Elle acquiesca d'un signe de tête en se tamponnant les yeux et esquissa un sourire malgré elle.

Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard, poursuivit-il

Serpentard? Qui a envie d'être à Serpentard? demanda James à Sirius. Moi, je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi?

Toute ma famille était à Serpentard, répondit-il l'air sombre

Nom de nom! s'exclama James. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien!

Sirius eut enfin un sourire.

Peut-être que je ferais une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être si tu as le choix?

James souleva une épée imaginaire.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux! Comme mon père.

Le garçon émit une petite exclamation méprisante. James reporta son attention sur lui.

Ça te pose un problème?

Non, répondit-il en ricanant. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect...

Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre? lança Sirius

James éclata de rire et je tentai de ne pas faire pareil.

La fille se redressa, le teint rougissant, et regarda successivement James et Sirius avec hostilité.

Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

James et Sirius imiterent sa voix hautaine et James fit un croche-pied à Severus.

Je me retrouvai en train de rire à gorge déployée. Époumonnée, je soupirai et essuyai mes yeux larmoyants.

 _"Arrête de rire comme une vielle harpie, même ton rire est vulgaire"_

Je sursautai et m'excusai des garçons. Si je passe une autre minute avec eux, j'aurai certainement transgressé toutes les règles que Mère m'avait appris.

Arrête de pester! me reprocha la voix de ma cousine qui se tenait devant moi au couloir

Hélène, la saluai-je avec un sourire

Viens avec moi!

Elle me guida vers un compartiment auquel était réuni tous ses amis Poufsouffle.

Je vous présente ma cousine Sophia, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son petit ami Adams.

Bonjour, dis-je poliement

L'atmosphère était joviale et tous étaient souriants, comme avec ma famille mais je me sentai mal à l'aise, peut-être était ce car je n'ai jamais été comme eux: patiente, calme, travailleuse ou bien aimable.

J'ai toujours été Sophia, la demi vélane qui faisait tout pour plaire à sa famille, Sophia qui n'était pas née comme sa mère ni comme son père, qui préférait se battre avec ses cousins que jouer avec des poupées en cire.

Je suis Sophia et c'est mon histoire.


End file.
